AZK
|} Keven "AZK" Lariviere jest kanadyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany za obstawianie meczów od 26 stycznia 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-08-21 – 2013-04-25 - 35px|USA Team Dynamic *2013-04-25 – 2013-08-25 - 35px|USA Team Curse *2013-08-25 – 2013-09-18 - 35px|Kanada Homeless *2013-09-18 – 2013-09-25 - 35px|USA Team Curse *2013-09-25 – 2013-10-26 - 35px|USA Denial eSports *2013-10-26 – 2015-01-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2015-01-05 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA ex-iBUYPOWER *2015-05-05 – 2015-06-04 - 35px|USA Tempo Gaming (Trener) *2015-06-04 – 2015-08-14 - 35px|USA Enemy (Trener) Historia 2008 *'25 października 2008' AZK dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny o nazwie x3o. 2012 *'21 sierpnia 2012' AZK dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Team Dynamic. 2013 *'25 kwietnia 2013' AZK opuścił drużynę Team Dynamic dołączając do innej organizacji o nazwie Team Curse. *'25 sierpnia 2013' - AZK opuścił drużynę Team Curse i dołączył do Homeless. *'18 września 2013' - AZK opuścił drużynę Homeless i powrócił do Team Curse. *'25 września 2013' - Skład drużyny Team Curse został przejęty przez organizację Denial eSports. *'26 października 2013' - AZK opuścił drużynę Denial eSports i dołączył do iBUYPOWER. 2014 *'16 lipca 2014' - AZK razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA swag, 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA DaZeD oraz 30px|Kanada steel dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'4 sierpnia 2014' - Odbył się mecz, który został ustawiony przez skład iBUYPOWER na turnieju CEVO Professional Season 5 przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. 2015 *'5 stycznia 2015' - AZK wraz z całą ekipą odeszli z drużyny iBUYPOWER i byli znani pod nazwą GX. *'26 stycznia 2015' - AZK jest jednym z siedmiu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. *'5 maja 2015' - AZK został trenerem drużyny Tempo Gaming. *'4 czerwca 2015' - Skład drużyny Tempo Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Enemy. *'14 sierpnia 2015' - AZK nie jest już trenerem drużyny Enemy! 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - AZK wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 26 stycznia 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. Osiągnięcia '35px|USA Team Dynamic' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Global Finals 12 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Lan ETS 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Ameryka Północna (2013) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|USA Team Curse' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 14 (2013) '35px|USA Homeless' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały północnoamerykańskich kwalifikacji (2013) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce coL 10th Anniversary (2013) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 3: Główna dywizja (2014) '35px|USA Team Dynamic' *Pierwsze miejsce Lan ETS 2014 (2014) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *13/16 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Professional Season 4 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 Kwalifikacje: Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 - Etap ligowy (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 NA League (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series V (2014) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje 2 (2014) '35px|USA Luminosity Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 4 (2015) '35px|USA Wicked Mastermindz' *Drugie miejsce Fragadelphia 5 (2015) '35px|USA Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 6 (2015) Najważniejsze momenty *iBUYPOWER AZK Saves iBP with triple VS Epsilon Gfinity CSGO *AZK 3k glock *AZK vs Quantic Kategoria:Kanadyjscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze europejskiego pochodzenia